Changing My Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry doesn't like his life. So with a new time turner he is going to change his life. He decides to make a better future, a different world. So he is going back to 1947… Harry/Minerva


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Harry doesn't like his life. So with a new time turner he is going to change his life. He decides to make a better future, a different world. So he is going back to 1947…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

Harry packs his stuff quietly not waking Ginny. He didn't know why he was with her. She said she never liked children she wouldn't even let his godson Teddy stay over. He was 19. Ron and Hermione still didn't think he was smart enough Hermione even said he probably wouldn't get good N.E.W.T.S grades.

Harry had secretly been studying all these years but suppressed his intelligence because that was how it was with the Dursley's.

Now packed Harry apparates to Andromeda's she was the only one who knew the plan he had. She said she was dying and didn't want her grandson with anyone but Harry. So Harry told her what he was going to do. She agreed to let Teddy go with him.

"Andromeda", Harry says as he walks in

"Harry. Teddy is ready. I packed his things. You ARE going to adopt him aren't you?" Andromeda asks

"Yes. He will be my son. His name with be Teddy Harold Remus Peverell. I will give him a great life. I swear on my magic", Harry says

"That is all I need. Goodbye Teddy. I love you my grandson", Andromeda says picking up the baby and kissing him, "Here Harry in the sling put him he will be secure when you travel back"

Harry puts the sling on and gently places a sleeping Teddy in it.

"The milk is in the diaper bag", Andromeda says tearfully as Harry shrinks the diaper bag

"Thank you for everything", Harry says

"You too. Take Teddy out of this world. Give him a family he deserves", Andromeda says hugging Harry

"I will. We better go", Harry says taking hold of the time turner

"Be well", Andromeda says as Harry begins to turn the time turner

Harry turns the time turner back 52 years. The time turner does the trick and Harry looks around it would look like it had worked. It was morning by the looks of it. So Harry apparates to Diagon Alley. He goes straight to Gringotts.

"I need to see someone privately", Harry says to the Goblin

"Icerock is available. I will get him", the Goblin says leaving and coming back with a goblin

"I am Icerock Mr?" Icerock asks

"In private please", Harry says

"Very well", Icerock says leading them to a conference room, "You are Mr Potter from the future"

"How did you know?" Harry asks

"Our seers have seen you come. You will do much good to the world and give equal rights for everyone. What do you need?" Icerock asks

"Since I am in this time have I got the Peverell Vault?" Harry asks

"You do. You are the oldest living member of the Peverell family. If we make it so you were born in 1925. Would that be fine? We have a potion that will change your looks and name" Icerock asks

"Perfect. How much?" Harry asks

"300 galleons", Icerock says

"Teddy is a Metamorphmagus. Can you make me one?" Harry asks

"It is one of the goblins secrets we can for 500 galleons", Icerock says

"Deal. Anything else?" Icerock asks

"I'll give you 600 galleons to do adopt Teddy too", Harry says

"Deal. I will go get the potions", Icerock says leaving the room and returning with potions, "Now take this and you will gain the ability of being a Metamorphmagus and it will change your natural appearance"

Harry quickly takes the potion it tingles and he feels the power awake inside of him.

"It will take practice to use the ability. Now what will be YOUR name?" Icerock asks

"Harold Fredrick Ignatius Peverell", Harry says

"Drink this and you will be him", Icerock says

Harry does. He finds his eyes clear without needing glasses. And he didn't have the lightning bolt scar anymore.

"Now what will your sons name and age be?" Icerock asks

"Teddy Harold Remus Peverell", Harry says

"Get him to drink this and all trace but his ability will be gone", Icerock says

Harry feeds Teddy the bottle and sees his features change a bit.

"Good boy", Harry says burping him

"Now do you want a statement of the Peverell Vault?" Icerock asks

"Yes please", Harry says

"The vault is very big and goes back to Merlin and the founders. This is how much you have", Icerock says handing over the parchment

_Peverell Vault_

_599,876,165,049_ _Galleons_

"Do I have an estate in the Peverell name?" Harry asks

"You do. It is Peverell Estate 1,500 acres of land. It is warded with every ward available. If someone means the current Lord or Lady harm the wards would kill them", Icerock says

"I will need a port-key for that then. Now I have studied for my Mastery in a number of subjects how do I go about getting papers saying my N.E.W.T.S scores? And how do I sit those Mastery tests?" Harry asks

"We can do that here. The Mastery will have to be taken by our specialists", Icerock says, "What subjects?"

"Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures. And I will do Arthimacy and Ancient Runes another time", Harry says

"Very well. All tests will be ready in an hour. The first with be your Potions mastery you will do one a day. Maybe you should get a new wand", Icerock says, "I doubt your old one will be compatible"

"I will do that. I will be back in one hour", Harry says leaving he goes to Ollivander's and gets a wand with a Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Hair and Runespoor scale core the wood was Rowan, Fir and Black Walnut.

"That will be 10 galleons. I must say Lord Peverell you are very unique", Ollivander says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander. Good day to you", Harry says

Harry walks out and someone bumps into him.

"Oh sorry!" a woman says

"It is quite alright Miss?" Harry asks feeling a connection to her

"McGonagall. Minerva Isobel McGonagall", Minerva says

"I am Lord Harold Fredrick Ignatius Peverell. But you can call me Harry Miss McGonagall", Harry says

"You can call me Minerva. I hope to talk to you soon. Maybe we can have a Butterbeer?" Minerva says

"I hope so too and yes to the Butterbeer", Harry says

Harry smiles as they agree to meet in a week.

"Your son is very cute. I love children", Minerva says

"Thank you he is a year-old. His mother left us. I better go I have an appointment to keep", Harry says

"I will see you in a week", Minerva says

Harry smiles that had gone well. Now he needed to get into Hogwarts with at least one Mastery and try to get Headmaster Armando Dippet to make him Deputy Headmaster instead of Dumbledore. He smiles he WAS going to make a better world then the one he left behind…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
